Blog użytkownika:Astrid2000/Kac Berk
UWAGA! Opowiadanie przedstawione poniżej nie posiada kontynuacji! Był piękny słoneczny dzień. Sączysmark otworzył oczy, jednak natychmiast je zamknął z powodu drażniącego je światła. Jęknął przeciągle starając się podźwignąć do góry ciężkie ciało. Z trudem oparł się na łokciach. Zamlaskał parę razy czując dręczącą suchość w gardle. Przetarł twarz sztywnymi po długim śnie rękoma i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Patrzył zaspanymi oczami na jego przyjaciół śpiących na podłodze wokół niego. Cały pokój był zatęchły i zawalony licznymi skrzyniami i beczkami z nieznaną zawartością. Słyszał głośny szum fal gdzieś niedaleko i słony zapach oceanu. Zmarszczył brwi nagle zauważając, że nie wie, gdzie się znajduje. Nie pamięta, jakby wchodził na statek, a co dopiero gdzieś wypływał. Momentalnie przestał zważać na uporczywy ból głowy. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu drogocennej pitnej wody. Strasznie chciało mu się pić. W końcu z ogromnym wysiłkiem podniósł się na nogi. Podparł się dłońmi o ścianę, jednak niewiele mu to pomogło. Już po paru sekundach z głośnym hukiem upadł z powrotem na kolana. Towarzyszący temu zdarzeniu hałas zbudził resztę ekipy. Chłopak jednak nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, tylko przeczesał swoje czarne sztywne włosy dłonią wymawiając pod nosem serię przekleństw. – Niech ktoś zgasi słońce – wymamrotał Mieczyk starając się ochronić oczy przed drażniącymi promieniami. On również czuł skutki wczorajszej imprezy. – Zamknij twarz – siostra blondyna wydawała się nie być zadowolona z zamieszania. – Gdzie my tak w ogóle jesteśmy? – spytała Astrid. Wojowniczka rozejrzała się czujnie wokół. Sączysmark kulił się pod ścianą, Mieczyk chował się pomiędzy skrzynkami, podobnie jak jego siostra. Śledzik zrobił sobie posłanie ze starych beczek, ale niestety kilka nie wytrzymało ciężaru jego krągłego ciała. Obecnie zostało z nich tylko kilka połamanych desek i metalowe obręcze. Ona sama przytulała się do uschniętej już gałęzi wygięta w pozie, o którą sama by się nie podejrzewała. Wyprostowała się czując natarczywe strzykanie w kręgosłupie. Od niecodziennej pozycji bolały ją wszystkie kości, a od rośliny, którą tak ukochała dostała swędzącej wysypki. Fragment gałęzi przyciskała do twarzy, przez co posiada na niej teraz idealne czerwone odwzorowanie pędu. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu swojego toporka, jednak nigdzie go nie widziała. Pięknie, teraz do walki został mi tylko ten badyl, pomyślała i skrzywiła się. Z ogromnym trudem podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Nie była zadowolona z faktu, że nikt nie raczył odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. Ze złością przyłożyła palce do ust i zagwizdała najgłośniej jak potrafi. Nie okazało się być to dobrym pomysłem, gdyż ból głowy ponownie zaatakował. Niemal od razu spotkało się to z dużą dezaprobatą jej przyjaciół. Wśród pojękiwania młodzieży nie udało się jednak zauważyć jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania. Wtedy, po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się złowieszczy śmiech. Cała grupa natychmiast zerwała się na równe nogi, a chwilowo odszedł w zapomnienie. Śmiech był donośny, głęboki, ale brzmiał czysto i miękko. Zdecydowanie nie należał do kobiety. W głowie Astrid od razu pojawił się obraz ogromnego mężczyzny z górą mięśni i szaleństwem wymalowanym na jego szpetnej twarzy. – Co to jest? – wydukał przerażony Śledzik. Jego twarz przybierała niezdrowego zielonego odcienia spowodowanego nieprzerwanym bujaniem się statku. – Raczej kto, ciołku – odezwał się zdenerwowany Sączysmark. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki i szczupły, ale barczysty mężczyzna ocierający łzę z kącika oka. Na jego twarzy widniał złośliwy uśmieszek. Astrid dokładnie przejechała spojrzeniem po jego sylwetce i z lekkim uśmiechem stwierdziła, że śmiało można go nazwać przystojnym. Czarne włosy miał związane z tyłu głowy. Futrzana kamizelka i ciemne spodnie, a także malunek na twarzy dawały mu niecodziennego wyglądu. W prawej dłoni niósł tacę z dwiema miskami kaszy. Omiótł ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem i stanął tuż obok Śledzika. – Obudzili się nasi imprezowicze? – Zapytał z ironią nieznajomy pochylając się w stronę przerażonego blondyna – Główki bolą? Śledzik natomiast zzieleniał jeszcze bardziej, po czym pochylił się i opróżnił całą zawartość swojego żołądka. Nieznajomy ze złością i obrzydzeniem cofnął się i spojrzał na swoje umazane w wymiocinach buty. Następnie wyciągnął tacę z jedzeniem przed siebie i upuścił. Prosto w powstałą kałużę. – Smacznego. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie zmierzając ku drzwiom. – Czekaj! – krzyknęła Astrid z desperacją. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna zmierzył ją swoim ciemnym spojrzeniem zorientowała się, że nie wie, co powiedzieć. Szybko jednak zebrała się w sobie. – Gdzie my jesteśmy? Mężczyzna w szoku otworzył szerzej oczy i dokładnie przyjrzał się każdemu z osobna. – To wy nic nie pamiętacie? – zapytał się. Grupa rozejrzała się po sobie z zakłopotaniem. Nikt nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nieznajomy za to wybuchł donośnym śmiechem. Tym samym, który słyszeli wcześniej. Gdy się uspokoił ponownie otarł spływające po policzkach łzy i odchrząknął lekko. – Zatem mam zaszczyt oficjalnie przedstawić was jako jeńców potężnego, najsilniejszego, jedynego w swoim rodzaju Drago Krwawdonia! – krzyknął żywo gestykulując. Grupa jednak nie zareagowała przerażeniem, tak jak spodziewał się tego porywacz, tylko wpatrywali się w niego tępo, jedynie Mieczyk pociągnął głośno nosem przerywając nieznośną ciszę. – Ludzie, co z wami nie tak? – Westchnął ciężko. – Porwaliśmy was, ja was porwałem! Płyniecie do najgroźniejszego człowieka na świecie! I was to nie rusza? – Nic a nic – odparła z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem Szpadka. Brunetowi opadły ręce z bezsilności. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał do czynienia z tak ogromną ignorancją. Nagle zmarszczył swoje ciemne brwi, uważnie przyglądając się grupie przyjaciół. – A was nie było sześciu? – Grupa ponownie rozejrzała się po sobie. Rzeczywiście kogoś brakuje. Astrid – jest. Sączysmark – jest. Śledzik – jest. Heathera… Gdzie jest Heathera? Astrid z przerażeniem zauważyła brak jednej ze swoich przyjaciółek. Niewiele myśląc, rzuciła się na o wiele większego mężczyznę. Zaczęła szarpać jego jasną kamizelką we wszystkie strony nie wiedząc, jak w ten sposób zamierza go tak właściwie skrzywdzić. – Gdzie jest Heathera?! Co jej zrobiłeś, brutalu?! Oddawaj mi przyjaciółkę! – krzyczała nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy ze swojego podniesionego głosu. Nagle odwróciła się na pięcie. – Gdzie mój topór? Nie! Gdzie moja gałąź!? Wtedy krzyki przerwał pewien zaskakujący dźwięk. Natychmiast wszyscy zgromadzeni odwrócili się do jego źródła. Na najwyższej stercie skrzynek, tuż pod samym sufitem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, smacznie pochrapywała sobie zaginiona dziewczyna. Jej ręce i nogi zwisały bezwładnie z krawędzi stosu, a jej samej zdawał się nie przeszkadzać najgorszy hałas. Po raz kolejny tego dnia nieznajomy wybuchł śmiechem. Nie zwracając uwagi na nic więcej udał się do wyjścia. – Uwielbiam tę robotę – wymamrotał pod nosem, zamykając drzwi. – Dwa słowa. Mamy przerąbane – skomentowała Szpadka łapiąc się za ciężką głowę. Wściekła Astrid podeszła do sterty skrzynek, na których śpi brunetka i bezceremonialnie rozwaliła ją jednym kopniakiem. Heathera spadła z głośnym krzykiem. Reszta paczki za to wciąż stała na środku pomieszczenia, co chwila spoglądając na pozostawione przez nieznajomego jedzenie. Wszyscy jednocześnie rzucili się na zimną już strawę starając nie dotknąć pozostawionych przez Śledzika wymiocin. Niestety okazało się, że ucierpiała również duża część jedzenia. Prawie połowa kaszy przy upadku wypadła z miski i rozbryzgała się na podłodze. Wszystko, co nadawało się do jedzenia zniknęło w kilka minut. Tylko Heathera, nieświadoma minionych wydarzeń siedziała wśród porozwalanych skrzynek starając się opanować ból głowy. W końcu Śledzik zlitował się nad przyjaciółką i streścił wszystko, co udało im się dowiedzieć. – Tata mnie zatłucze – jęknęła młoda Hoffersonówna chowając twarz w dłoniach. Każdy usiadł w innym kącie pomieszczenia i pogrążył się we własnym myślach słuchając tylko szumu fal i odliczając kolejne minuty. W pewnym momencie Heathera rozpaczliwie próbując oderwać myśli od przykrej sytuacji zaczęła nucić starą nordycką pieśń. Reszta grupy zachęcona wizją rozrywki prędko się dołączyła. Nie przejmowali się jakimikolwiek fałszami zadowoleni z możliwości zabicia czasu na następne parę godzin. Śpiewali całkowicie zatracając się w melodii. W końcu ktoś nie wytrzymał. Do kajuty głośno trzaskając drzwiami wpadł znany im już mężczyzna z twarzą wykrzywioną w gniewnym grymasie. Astrid dyskretnie zerknęła na wyczyszczone już buty bruneta i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Uciszcie się w końcu! – krzyknął starając się nie skrzywdzić jeńców. – Śpiewacie tę samą zwrotkę już trzecią godzinę! Ludzie chcą spać! Grupa nawet nie zauważyła kiedy ciemność spowiła ich kajutę. Zawstydzili się z tak dziecinnego błędu. Jedynie Sączysmark nie stracił bojowego nastroju i zerwał się na równe nogi. – Jesteśmy więźniami! – rzucił oskarżycielsko. – Nie musimy się ciebie słuchać! Rosły młodzieniec tylko spojrzał na niego znudzonym wzrokiem. – Wy serio jesteście zieloni – westchnął z politowaniem. – Jesteście więźniami. Na tym to polega, żebyście się mnie słuchali. Chyba, że nie chcecie żyć, wtedy droga wolna – stwierdził, jakby było to coś oczywistego. Po tym odwrócił się w stronę drzwi kajuty, jednak stanął w miejscu o kilku krokach zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że wdepnął w pozostałości zawartości żołądka Śledzika. Jednak nie skarżył się, uniósł wysoko podbródek i ruszył dumnie ku wyjściu zostawiając za sobą mokrą ścieżkę. – Dopóki cały posiłek nie zostanie zjedzony, nie macie co marzyć o kolejnym – rzucił na odchodnym. Kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły grupa wybuchła serdecznym śmiechem. – Chyba się trochę obraził – stwierdził Mieczyk nie przejmując się groźbą bruneta. Nikt już nawet nie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią nad komentarzem starszego z bliźniaków. Wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni wrażeniami z dzisiejszego dnia, więc położyli się gdziekolwiek i pogrążyli w głębokim śnie. Nie spodziewali się, że kolejnego dnia przyjdzie im stawić się przed obliczem swojego oprawcy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach